


Allosaurus Appetizer

by orphan_account



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Cloaca, Other, Scat, Vore, full_tour, non_fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate ending to the sixth movie in which Littlefoot was swallowed by the allosaurus.   (This is a non-fatal full tour.  Also, I have it going all the way through but it's only a shell of a story right now that will be fleshed out.)
Kudos: 2





	Allosaurus Appetizer

Littlefoot was in the mouth of the allosaurus. He was trying to pull loose a tooth. Suddenly, he felt a breeze rush past him. "Ahhh, a nice breeze." he sighed. Wait a minute! "If there's a breeze, that means it's breathing, which measn that IT'S STILL ALIVE!"

Before he could react, the creature snapped the branch that he had been holding the mouth open with to bits. He then was swallowed whole. He went down the throat and into the stomach.

The allosaurus, having swallowed its prey, got up off the ground and began to walk out of the Great Valley. Inside her stomach, Littlefoot was bounced against the walls of the stomach as she walked. The air was stale in the belly and the walls of the stomach were slimy.

The allosaurus, still hungry, for the young apatosaurus was only a snack to her, killed a stegoasaurus and hungrily scarfed down the meat (being out cold for a few days from falling over one hundred feet sure worked up ones appetite!) Littlefoot was pelted with each and every chunk of this meat as it went down her throat and entered her gullet. Satisfied with her meals, the sharp tooth lay on her stomach to nap while she digested her food.

Littlefoot became very alarmed as he felt acid start to enter her stomach and scald his skin. In a panic, he flailed around and happened to find the entrance to the small intestine. Using all of his strength, he pried it open and crawled inside.

Once inside, he collapsed from exhaustion. He was pulled at by the villi in the small intestine but slept through the ordeal. It wasn't until he was nearly through the small intestine that he awoke.

As it was still dark, he realized that he was still inside the creature. How long he had been inside the creature's bowel, he had no way of telling. He was suddenly moved into large intestine.

In here, he got covered in dinosaur poop. He had to ride through this all the way to the rectum. Luckily, the rectum was full and he soon heard farts below him.

He was soon pushed out the anus and out the cloaca. He avoided much of the solid waste as he'd been one of the last things pooped out but was still hit by urine as the creature peed.

Luckily, the sharptooth hadn't noticed him. Done emptying out, she left. Littlefoot went to go take a long bath. He was tired of being a lone dinosaur!


End file.
